


Liking What I Like Don't Make Me a Bitch

by Levetrate



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Fight Sex, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, I Tried, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, No Lube, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Self-Denial, Slurs, Spit As Lube, Terry Milkovich Being an Asshole, Terry Milkovich's A+ Parenting, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levetrate/pseuds/Levetrate
Summary: This is going to be somewhere where people can request Ian and Mickey oneshots. Go ahead, don't be shy.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. Guns & Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go ahead and say here, I only do bottom Mickey, just how it is, just like in the actual show. Other than that, feel free to request anything and I'll let you know if I can fulfill your request or not.
> 
> The first one-shot here is just a repost of my other one-shot, 'Guns & Fucking', so that no one reports me and gets this taken down for not having anything written since there are assholes like that and I'd rather not deal with them again.
> 
> You can request in the comments, and feel free to tell me if you liked this first one-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first part has been edited and updated, feel free to read again though not a lot has changed. Just a little bit extra. :)

Mickey groans as he feels something hard poking into the middle of his back, being forcefully pulled out of his sleeping state. “What the fuck...?”

“I want the gun back, Mickey.”

He turns his head, attempting to blink the sleep from his eyes, only to see that ginger fuck from the towel-head’s store.

“Gallagher?”

“The gun!”

He rubs his eyes at the sense of nervous urgency practically radiating off of the dude, sitting up and raising a hand in surrender. “Alright,” He croaks, seeing Ian begin to let his guard down at the surprisingly easy outcome.

Big mistake.

Mickey picks himself up and lunges at the other, leaving them wrestling, knocking into his bed and his dresser (to which he’s completely sure something just fell off and shattered, only serving to make him more pissed). He’s surprised when he’s thrown into his worn out couch, onto his back, and although he’s quick to get up...he’s gotta admit that the kid had some strength to him.

Who the hell did he think he was though? Did the Gallagher kid have a fucking death wish? Especially after doing what he did to Mandy?

Oh, he was fucking in for it.

He throws Ian onto his bed and grabs his hand that held the tire iron, repeatedly slamming it into the wall until it fell from his grasp, then he grabs it himself, holding it over Ian’s head, entirely fucking ready to bash this guy’s brains in.

He doesn’t though.

He doesn’t know what causes him to freeze, staring down at the fear-stricken ginger who was panting, his own rough, heavy pants filling the room too; but then those eyes open - _those stupid, pretty, green fucking eyes_ \- looking up and around, widening slightly as he stares up at Mickey who had managed to straddle his chest.

That’s when it happens.

He drops the tire iron, tossing it down as he moves, making Ian to move with him as they tear and rip at their clothes with an unspoken, animalistic need. Fuck, it hadn’t taken them more than five seconds to get bare-ass naked.  What is surprising though, is when Mickey turns onto his hands and knees, facing his headboard with his ass raised. He can tell that Ian had paused in shock, given that all sound had stopped in the room, who would’ve figured that one of the toughest thugs from the Southside was a bottom?

“Get the fuck on with it, Gallagher,” He growls out, gritting his teeth and refusing to acknowledge the slight awkwardness and the heat building in his face, not even daring to look back.

“Oh-Oh, yeah, sorry,” Ian stammers as he climbs onto the bed behind him with a gulp - jeez, this kid was a fucking loser. “Uh- you got any lube or condoms?”

“Stop being a fucking pussy, man.” Mickey snaps. “Use fucking spit and fuck the rubber before I knock you the fuck out!”

“Okay, okay,” He murmurs back, reaching down and stroking his thick cock, at least enough to spread some precum around before bringing up his hand and spitting into it, using that to slick himself up as well. He wasn't a monster after all and wasn't cocky but he knew he was well above average, he didn't want to rip Mickey in two. That's why he slowly and cautiously asks, like approaching a goddamn caged tiger. “...you ever done this before?”

“Gallagher,” Mickey growls out again, the tone warning him to _shut the fuck up_.

“Got it,” Ian says, snapping his mouth shut before anything else can slip out that might get his brains bashed in and presses the tip of his dick to Mickey’s fluttering hole, starting to push his way inside with a definite struggle from just how tight he was.

Mickey drops his head down a bit, eyebrows furrowing and face scrunching in pain, face and neck becoming redder. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have been a dumbass and should've just told the redhead to grab the fucking lube from under his bed but it was too late now. It fucking hurt, of course but this was the only chance he’s got and he wasn't about to stop now because who fucking knew if he'd pussy out and beat the shit out of the kid instead. He was fucking taking it even if it killed him, he was a stubborn little fucker. He can feel Ian pushing more inside, causing him to breathe harshly through his nose. Then came more, making him grip onto his stained pillow so hard that he might rip it clean open...then more.

Jesus _fucking_ Christ, how big was he?

It takes a few more minutes but Ian eventually gets all the way inside, breathing out shakily at the tight warmth that was surrounding his cock even if it was a little dry, his balls were pressed right up against Mickey’s ass. He presses a light hand right against the lower part of his back, accidentally causing the smaller of the two to arch, hissing as it moved the cock inside of him. He takes his time to admire Mickey from this angle though, just a little bit, he had an average but nice body, dimples at the bottom of his back, one of the nicest asses he’s ever seen-

“Fucking move, firecrotch,” Mickey spits, clenching around him as he does so which ends up forcing a deep, quiet groan from Ian’s throat.

That sound totally _did not_ make his cock twitch in interest and his cock definitely wasn’t leaking a string of precum onto his unwashed bedsheets.

Nu-uh.

No way.

Not happening at all.

Either way, Ian eventually moves his hands to roughly grip Mickey’s hips, digging his fingertips in just enough to let him feel the sting of them as he pulls out halfway and pushes back inside, repeating the motion a few times before building up a rhythm.  Another couple of minutes pass and he’s sped up considerably, hips colliding and balls slapping against Mickey’s ass in a frenzy, quiet pants and groans making their ways out as Mickey tightens, clenches and flutters around his cock sporadically.

Shit, it felt _really_ fucking good. Better than any of the shit he'd done with Kash.

Mickey would hate to see himself at the moment but that’s why he kept his eyes closed, and he was glad as hell for choosing to be on his hands and knees because no one was allowed to see his fucked out expression.  His eyes were currently squeezed shut, mouth hanging open partially though he held down any pansy noises. 

Except for the sudden broken, choked whimper that escapes him as Gallagher’s cock rams straight into something inside of him that makes him see fucking stars.

The fuck was that?

He didn’t know but Ian was fucking pounding into that spot repeatedly and Mickey could feel his dick weeping, aching with the need to blow his fucking load. He can feel his hands tightening even more on his hips, he’d kill this kid if he left bruises on his hips. He didn’t need no evidence left behind or something for Terry to see and beat the fuck out of him for.  He can feel that familiar but at the same time, unfamiliar heat building up low in his body, his thighs quaking as Ian somehow fucks into him even harder than before and deeper than before, right against that spot again and again and again and again...

He’s fucking cumming, he knows as soon as it happens, tingles and warmth spreading all throughout his body as he unknowingly clamps right around Ian’s cock as if he was trying to keep him there, his toes curling hard enough to cramp.  His chest heaves up and down, forcing down what would’ve been a loud, undeniable sound into a strangled growl as his hips jerk forward. He's never fucking cum that hard before, he almost feels dizzy.

It seems firecrotch wasn’t too far behind either because it’s not even a second later when he hears him cursing, hissing as he quickly pulls out and cums all over Mickey's ass.

They stay that way for a minute and once more, all that fills the room is their heavy breathing.

That is until the creaking of floorboards shatters all of that, the sound of loud, doom-and-gloom footsteps walking towards the bedroom door grow closer and closer. They both fumble to turn onto their backs, tugging the red sheets up just in time to watch Terry walk into the bathroom and fucking piss with the door wide open before flushing and stepping out, starting to hobble back towards the door to leave.

“Mandy’s making eggs,” He says, boxers hanging halfway off of his dirty ass - at least Ian knows where Mickey learned his personal hygiene from, but he pauses, a look of realization crossing his face which causes Mickey to look any fucking where else except his dad’s eyes though the redheaded dipshit was staring right at him. “...put some clothes on, you two look like a couple a’ fags.” He says, finally leaving.

Mickey feels himself let out a shaky breath and glances back towards the door, then to Ian briefly, hands coming down to rub his face in frustration, a wave of anxiety crashing into him and throwing him right back into reality.

Holy shit, what the fuck had he just done?


	2. A/N

Hey, guys. I’m sorry but it’s going to be a bit before I can get on these requests. I’ve had some medical issues recently and had to go to the emergency room. I’m feeling pretty weak and sick still, but I’ll try and get on the requests as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. 


	3. Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request.
> 
> Mickey gets caught listening to Harry Styles by a very amused Ian.
> 
> (Short, I’m sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back into writing again and still working on gaining my energy back. Thank you guys for understanding. :) 
> 
> (Not read-over or edited.)

Ian was at a total loss for words. 

When he walked back into the Gallagher house, he usually expected a lot of things. Lip pacing about, Debbie doting after Franny, Liam doing homework at the table, Carl doing...well, anything he felt like, maybe tying some junkies up in the basement again, but this - this was not one of those things. 

The house was empty, aside from Mickey with his headphones shoved into his ears, practically shaking his ass and blasting a song that sounded vaguely familiar while he made a sandwich. 

“ _Honey, I’d walk through fire for you! Just let me adore you!_ ”

A smirk spreads on Ian’s face, amused Mickey hadn’t noticed him in the doorway yet, and listens, crossing his arms and leaning back. 

Oh boy, this was gold but also so fucking adorable. He knew Mickey would beat the shit out of him if he called him cute to his face though. 

“ _You don’t have to say you love me, I just wanna tell you something! Lately you’ve been on my mind!_ ”

Mickey was bellowing out random portions of lyrics while continuing on to make a second sandwich before clicking something on his phone, humming to himself and swaying his hips to the melody. 

The redhead snorts to himself finally and takes it upon himself to walk up behind Mickey, lightly pressing his hands to his waist which causes Mickey to burst into full on ‘killer-mode’ and throw his elbow back before whipping around. 

“Fuck! Gallagher?!” He looked rightfully alarmed at Ian that was now on the floor and clutching his poor stomach. 

“Shit, Mick,” He groans, hand placed over the area that had been damaged. “That fuckin’ hurt.”

“Serves you right, bitch. How fuckin’ long you been standing there anyways?” 

Ian knows this stance. Mickey puffing his chest out just a bit, voice a tad more gruff, body slightly tensed...and a pink tint to his cheeks. 

He’s just gotta tease, he can’t help it. 

“Is that a blush, Mick?” He chuckles, getting to his feet though he’s still a little hunched over. 

“You fuckin’ wish. Shut the fuck up.” Mickey snaps defensively though there’s not much of a bite to his words. 

“What were you even listening to, huh?” Ian asks, suddenly grabbing Mickey’s phone and bringing it up, reading over the screen before Mickey hurriedly tries to grab it back. 

“None of your business-“

“Harry Styles, Mick? Really?”

“He’s got a nice fuckin’ voice! S’not my fault!”

“Never said it was...haven’t seen you shake your ass to a song like that before though, or yell lyrics.” He hums as he continues to look through the phone, seeing multiple albums and song after song downloaded onto Mickey’s phone, taking a mental note of it all. Seems like he’s a big fan.

“I was not shakin’ my ass,” Mickey denies, licking over his suddenly dry lips. “What’d you get up to today anyways? Any excitin’ shit happen with the EMT shit?”

Mickey was fidgeting, that much was clear, bringing a finger up to rub at his arched brow before biting at his admittedly dirty nails. He was trying to change the topic and it made Ian feel just a bit bad. 

“Ay, Mick. You don’t gotta be embarrassed, it’s just music and shit. M’not makin’ fun of you, just having fun.”

Mickey goes quiet momentarily and Ian just looks at him, wondering if he was going to talk or dart, luckily it seems to be the former. He still struggled talking about some things but he was a lot better than when they were younger. 

“Ain’t nobody embarrassed, firecrotch, so drop that, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, you got it, Mick...though I won’t protest to you listenin’ to that Harry guy again if it means I get a private show.” Ian teases again, a slight darkness to his eyes. 

“Gallagher- ah, fuck it,” Mickey says, stepping over and tugging the much taller male into a rough kiss to shut him up, smiling into it.

If he wanted a private show, he’d get a goddamn private show. 


	4. A/N

I've made another profile for my Gallavich stuff, so I'll be posting this over there, so don't be alarmed if you see this on another profile. It wasn't stolen! My new, Gallavich, profile is: ItsAFuckingSnickersBar. 

Thank you,

Levetrate


End file.
